


全团最A是Omega？

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	全团最A是Omega？

　　全队最A是Omega？

　　娜A俊A诺O骚操作

　　俊→诺←娜，3/p爱好者不多做解释，情人节asmr灵感

　

　　‘真是要疯了——’黄仁俊一边回看昨天的直播一边浏览着粉丝们的评论，因为某些只有队内才知道的事实而抓狂，‘李帝努大总攻？JENO全条最A?还说我黄仁俊小甜O？’越翻越绝望的他索性丢开了手机——“要是那些在评论里嗷嗷求‘哔——’的小O们知道他们的老公/男友实际上是个Omega会是什么反应？”

　　“当然是继续当女友/男友粉，”笑眯眯的‘大总攻’李帝努举着铁路过，“仁俊不知道现在最流行OO恋吗？”

　　“哦……”因为被夸‘小甜O’而生无可恋的东北大哥瘫在沙发上偷偷翻了个白眼，尔后猛然抬起头看过去，“JENO啊，你咋又举铁了？”再练你东北大哥的小身板就背不起你了，粉丝福利发不了了啊——

　　“emmmm……”端着水杯再次路过黄仁俊身边的全条最A在沙发旁停下了脚步，托着他全条最A的脸蛋沉吟了片刻，得出答案的时候睁开了一直眯着的笑眼，望着提问的人认真严肃地回答，“当然是为了保护仁俊和弟弟们啊。”

　　“！”自动过滤‘弟弟们’的黄仁俊在加了深情buff的全条最A脸蛋的攻势下捂着胸口再次倒回靠垫上，‘啊——心空……等等，好像哪里不对？为什么我一货真价实的alpha要像那些少女心的小O一样被击中啊？难道我弯了……不对，李帝努他是个Omega啊……’

　　在黄仁俊兀自纠结的时候，一直靠在墙边围观了他们整场对话的罗渽民幽幽地望着竹马紧身背心下白皙又肌肉紧实的肩臂和细窄的腰身，忍住吹口哨的欲望舔了舔嘴唇。

　　罗渽民觉得李帝努真正想保护的人应该是他自己，毕竟梦队已分化的成员中只有他帝努是Omega。

　　系好安全带

　　事实证明举铁对Omega来说并不能起到保护自己的效果。

　　此时迎来初次发情的李帝努被两个熟悉的alpha压制在练习室的角落里动弹不得，或者说作为一个被情欲冲昏了头脑的Omega，他完全失去了反抗的意志

　　“JENO，抬手。”有人凑近他的耳边用温柔而坚定的语调命令，绵绵软软的嗓音动听而又熟悉，让他生不出任何防备。

　　眼神迷茫的Omega乖乖的举起双臂，让黄仁俊把他上身的紧身练功服剥下来，被汗水濡湿成深色的衣物紧紧贴在李帝努的灼热的皮肤上，随着黄仁俊的动作一点点的摩擦过Omega敏感的身体，少年白皙紧实的肉体一寸寸暴露在早春微寒的空气中。

　　不同于黄仁俊慢吞吞的动作，挤进李帝努腿间的罗渽民早已把Omega的外裤内裤都扒得一干二净，贪恋美好肌理的年轻alpha趴伏在肌肉线条清晰而不夸张的腹前虔诚地舔舐，情热中的Omega高扬的性器在他的脸侧滑出淫靡的水迹。

　　“唔——”被潮湿的布料擦过胸前两点的李帝努低哼出声，而身下那个人避重就轻的动作让他难耐的想要绞紧双腿，却因为罗渽民卡在他大腿根细嫩敏感的皮肤上磨蹭的手掌而双腿发软，只能无力地敞开。

　　“快点——”被欲火灼烧着的李帝努不耐烦地扯起在他脖颈上吮吻的黄仁俊，借着本能撬开了alpha薄润的嘴唇侵入了带着青涩草木气息的口腔，来势汹汹的舌头模拟着性交进出的动作惹得黄仁俊面红耳赤，这暗示足够色情赤裸，黄仁俊居然有一种即使一会儿是自己进入他，被上被侵犯的也是自己的感觉（没错孩子，总攻和总受身份是不会因为体位动摇的）。

　　说实话李帝努薄荷海盐的信息素并不同别的Omega一样甜蜜诱人，但依然勾得两个alpha欲火焚身硬到爆炸。

　　占据有利位置的罗渽民看着眼前黏黏糊糊亲作一团两人挑起了眉，手上直接曲起李帝努的左腿压到了他覆着薄薄肌肉的胸膛上，把左侧那粒樱粉色的小巧果实挤压得可怜地内凹。

　　前些天李帝努为了练极限武术坤开的筋造福了两个alpha。

　　被拉开到极限折起在胸前的双腿间湿的一塌糊涂的后穴暴露了出来，不用多说，李帝努便自觉地抱住了自己的双腿，方便罗渽民继续作深入探究，甚至用含着水汽的湿润双眼催促地望了他一眼

　　被打断了亲吻的黄仁俊好奇地看着罗渽民把手指一根根塞进那个粉嫩湿滑的小穴，然后被他看的羞恼的李帝努牵起他的手放在了自己勃发的下体，捉着他的手掌抚慰自己的前端。

　　湿湿滑滑的前液很快沾湿了黄仁俊的手掌，被强制帮人撸管的纯洁少年不知所措地红了脸。

　　不过很快他就松了一口气，因为李帝努在被罗渽民进入的那一刻射了出来。

　　黄仁俊看着两个好友在自己面前忘我地交合纠缠，看着那个平时最沉稳理智不过的李帝努被无力地按在别人身下草弄到双眼失神浑身颤抖扬颈呻吟，竟止不住的兴奋起来……

　　他用沾着李帝努体液的手把玩着Omega嫩粉色的乳尖，时不时揉一把形状姣好的胸肌。

　　很快原本白皙光洁的胸膛被他玩的一团糟，水迹和指印到处都是

　　“要试试吗？仁俊，里面很舒服哦、”罗渽民喘息着抬起头看他，嘴角勾出一个甜蜜的弧度，轻柔的语调像是在引诱面对惊险又刺激的事物时裹足不前的孩童。

　/

　　三个人一起度过李帝努的初次发情期之后，黄仁俊和罗渽民都尴尬得不行，唯独李帝努坦坦荡荡大大方方的，像往常一样同二人相处。

　　即使他的生殖腔里曾经被这两个人的精/液灌满，即使发/情期时的他被压在身下无力反抗，但是平时的李帝努依旧是全条最A，生生把两个真·alpha队友衬成了甜软柔弱的Omega。


End file.
